


Just give me a reason

by StinkerStine



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Beta Wanted, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read, Romance, some smut ahead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6277492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StinkerStine/pseuds/StinkerStine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Sara are dating for 3 years. Engaged for 2 but neither Oliver nor Sara seemed to want to take the finale step. The engagement was rather for the public than for them.<br/>Felicity is still the IT-Girl of the group. After she took a bullet for Sara, both formed a weird kind of friendship. There were some close calls over the time but they all came out stronger.<br/>But what happens when Felicity puts her foot down and leaves the group to have a "normal" life with a husband, maybe kids and a house with white picked fence. She wants to be someones girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi lovely reader,  
> welcome to my first story here. I hope you enjoy it as much as i had fun writing it. As you will notice my first language is not english but somehow i am just able to write stories like that... God knows why. Thats why i am looking for a beta. This is not only a story but a job offer too.  
> If you like the story and think it has potential you are more then welcome to leave a comment and offer your help with beta work. Everyone else is more then welcome to leave a comment to. I think i said enough now.  
> I hope to hear from you

Background: Oliver and Sara are dating for 3 years. Engaged for 2 but neither Oliver nor Sara seemed to want to take the finale step. The engagement was rather for the public than for them.  
Felicity is still the IT-Girl of the group. After she took a bullet for Sara, both formed a weird kind of friendship. There were some close calls over the time but they all came out stronger.  
But what happens when Felicity puts her foot down and leaves the group to have a "normal" life with a husband, maybe kids and a house with white picked fence. She wants to be someones girl.

She was staring at her half empty coffee cup, waiting for Sara to join her at at Belly Burger. She tried hard not to think about her life. Yesterday she broke up with Brody. A nice guy she met at a Coffeeshop a few month ago. She liked him but once again it didn't work out. A guy could only take so many rain checks on dates. Felicity could never tell her dates the truth, why she didn't make it. She wished she could tell them that she had to safe the city. That she was working for the Arrow. Instead she had to come up with lies over and over. There was a limit to family emergencies. She was sick of it.  
She wants a life outside of Team Arrow. With envy she watches the family a few booth ahead, they look so happy. Her stomach clenchs thinking about never being able to have that, not with the work she did and not with her heart set on a guy that she will never get. She tried to get passed it, she tried not compare her dates to him, it never worked.  
When Sara slid into the booth, Felicity tried to turn on her happy smile but she knew from the look on Saras face that she was failing.  
"What's up Licity ? "  
"I think I am going to have a baby!" Felicity blurred out.  
Sara looked at her in mild shock and her voice was louder then normal "What? Who's the father? I thought you and Brody never got so far?"  
" I'm not technical pregnant! Calm down. When I say baby I don't mean baby, baby. I want a family. I don't want to be alone anymore. A baby is something that I can take care of, that needs me, that loves me. A baby is the metaphor of what is missing in my life. I want a family, a partner someone I can share my life with. You have Oliver, Diggle has Layla, Thea has Roy. What do I have? I have my computers. They just need me for updates." Felicity jabbered. She doesn't know where this all comes from and why she confess everything to Sara in the middle of Big Belly Burger. Deep down in her heart she knows that everything she just said is true. That it is time to taker her life in her own hands and change it. She was aware that it would be the hardest thing she ever had to do in her life.  
"Felicity, you have us. We are your family! That is what you always tell us. " Sara felt sad for Felicity. She wished that she could help her. They had a rough start 3 years ago but somehow they became best friends and no one wants to see a friend so sad.  
" You might be my family but at the end of the night I go home alone." tears started to fill Felicity's eyes. No one was waiting for her at home.  
" You will find the one, Licity. Mr. Perfect is out there and waiting for you. You just haven't met him yet "  
Felicitys heart hurts at those words because she met Mr. Perfect. She knows that he is out there. She could tell Sara exactly where he was in this moment and every other minute of the day. She sees him every day and every day she is reminded of the fact that he doesn't see her at least not like she wants him to see her. She was done waiting for him.  
" I am done waiting, I am done with dating the wrong guys and hurting them because I can't give them what they deserve " She couldn't give them her heart because years ago she had given it away and she never got it back.  
"What does all of this mean?" Sara had a bad feeling. She saw how Felicity build a wall around her and her guts told her something big was about to happen but she wasn't sure what it would be.  
" I don't know. I'm only emotional today. I better go home. Good night Sara." with that she smiled at Sara and left her behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the great and positive comments.   
> Here is the promised second chapter. I hope you still are happy with the things that will happen.   
> I would love to hear from all of you again.

She heard a loud knock on her door. One look on her clock told her that it was way past midnight. Who the hell would be coming by so late. She stayed on the couch, when she pretend to be asleep the person behind the door might leave.

"Felicity open the door! I know you're home" Felicity's heart beats faster when she recognize Oliver's voice. Why was he here? She could count on one hand the numbers of times he was over at her apartment since she knew him. She froze in the spot of the couch. She couldn't face him. It was clear that Sara told him about tonight. She didn't know why that would be a reason for him to come over and rip her door apart with his bare hands and she doesn't want to find it out.  
Finally she hears his heavy steps leave, she lets out a deep breath and relax back into the couch. She turns the TV back on and settles on a rerun of the Gilmore Girls. Laughing with Lorelai and Rory helps to not think about what she said tonight to Sara and what it would mean for her life.

"How many times have I told you to close your window?"

Felicity screams

"All is good Felicity it is just me." Oliver says careful

"Oliver" she jumps up from the couch and gets in front of his face " Do you think it is funny to scare me to death! If I don't open the door it means I don't wanna talk to you, not feel free to use my window for breaking in" Her body is full of adrenaline and rage is pulsing through her.   
"Why do you want a baby? That is a stupid idea " He barked.  
"Am I not allowed to have stupid ideas. It is not like yours are always perfect." Felicity turned away from him and started pacing up and down. "I just don't want to be alone anymore."  
"You are not alone! You have me. I'm your best friend." Her heart clenchs at his words. Him being her best friend wasn't what she wanted. He was scared of her, of what they were for each other. He was scared of being truly happy. Sara was a fighter, she could fight her own fights, Felicity was in his eyes a porcelain doll that could break any second . That Felicity was strong, how could she not be after all this years by his side. With Sara he didn't need to worry about her safety too much, she is the easy choice. She knows that Oliver loves Sara. It might be not the earth shattering love she had for him but it's love, that's why she kept her distance all this years. Making him see what was between them would come with too much pain. She would never make him realize what she really means to him.

"Go home Oliver. It's late"  
Oliver grabs her arms and pulls her close to him. Inwardly his hands start to travel over her arms  
Goosebumps starting to form all over her body, them touching was always a bad idea. She never could hide her reaction to his touch. 

"Felicity look at me." He puts one hand under her chin and tilts her head up. The look in her eyes stunned him. Every thought he had in his mind vanishes, all the things he wanted to tell her were gone. The depth and love he sees in her eyes is something he hadn't seen in them for a long time, since Sara arrived. Back then Oliver thought it was only a crush but now he saw that he was wrong it was always love.

She tries to move away but his hands held her in place. He leans forward his mouth centimeters away from her.  
"Don't" Felicity hushed, she feels his breath on her face. Before she could do anything his lips crash on to hers. She tries to resist g, but his lips and hands on her start a fire. Everywhere he touches her it burns. Leaving a sensation behinde she never felt before. She gives in, returning his kiss with everything she had. Her hands start to travel over his back down to his butt. Oliver's lips find a path from her mouth to her cheek, he leaves a trail of butterfly kiss all over her face. The hunger both suppressed for years overpowers them. Felicity softly moans fill the air, with one swift move Oliver lifts her up and she wraps her legs around him, Oliver having a firm grip on her ass . She grabs his face , for a second their sight meet, heat flaming in the eyes, then tongues are dueling a fight nobody can win. Felicity nibbles on his lips and doesn't realize that they are moving until she falls on to her bed with Oliver covering her body. She needs to feel his skin, her hands travel to the hem of his shirt with one swift move it is over his head. She can feel all of his scares under her soft hands, every one telling her a story. She tried to internalize the feel of them. Oliver's lips start to travel from her mouth to her right ear sucking on it and leaving hot wet kiss all over her neck. His hands roam her body, his thumb brushing over her sensitive nipples. Encouraged by her moans he lifts her tank-top over her head and sucks on her now bare breast. Slipping one of his hands into her pants, he can feel her warm wet heat.

He tries to be gentle with her to savor the moment but the knowing the wetness of her folds because of him drive him insane with the need to claim her as his. Before he can act Felicity manages to roll them over. Grabbing his hands and place them over his head. With an evil smile on her face she starts kissing her way down, kissing every scar that is on the way down. Lingering on the ones she knew he got while protecting her. Oliver tried to touch her but she slaps his hands away, he could only lay there and enjoy the teasing.

Felicity takes her time to unbuckle his belt. Her hands brushing over and over the bulge in his pants leaving a panting Oliver under her hands. Finally she couldn't take the teasing anymore and ripped his pants down. Enjoying the view of a now naked Oliver. Taking her time she strips of her own pants before she takes his penis into her hand and starts to lick it up and down. Playing with his balls. Oliver has enough, his need to be inside her is too big as to enjoy the show, he grabs her head and pulls her up his body. Once again Felicity finds herself pinned under him, his heavy body covering her small frame. With one single swift thrust he enters her wet core, getting lost in her. Claiming her with every thrust, bite and kiss. Letting her know that she his one and only. Leaving hickeys on the swell of her breasts. Memorizing her moans and the feeling of being inside her, the feeling of being complete.

She meets every thrust of him with one of her own. Both are in perfect sync. She could feel her orgasms built Oliver sense it, his right hand left it place in her hair and finds her clit between their joined bodies. A few strokes over Felicity's clit has her screaming his name, he doesn't stop thrusting into her. The tightness had him following her soon.

He collapse onto her, not able to move. Stroking her face affectionately, with on last kiss to her nose he rolls down from her, hips still touching. Both try to focus on the world again. The only sound is their heavy breathing. The sweat starting to cool of, he looks devastated over to her, knowing that she knew what he feels in this moment.

"Why did you never tell me?"  
"Deep down you knew Oliver but I don't wanted to cause you more pain"  
He tries to reach for her but she rolls from the bed and puts her robe on.

"I think it's better you leave now. "  
"No Felicity! I lo..."

"Don't say it" she interrupts him "It will mean nothing, so better don't say it you will regret it soon. I swore to myself I would never let this happen. This would destroy everything. I can't do this to Sara..." At the mention of Sara name Oliver flinchs . For the last hour she was forgotten.  
Oliver sees Felicity building the wall up again after mention Sara

"GET OUT !" Felicity screams.

Defeated Oliver puts on his close one last look over his shoulder and he his out of the window.  
Felicity's legs can't support her anymore , sobs shaking her body.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to start with telling you thank you for all the lovely comments you guys left. I'm so happy you like the story. Here you have the next chapter. I hope that i will have chapter 4 up tomorrow. *fingers crossed*  
> Don't forget to comment, you all feed my muse.

Oliver felt pure rage when Sara told him about the conversation she had with Felicity. The thought of her with a child made him see red. He couldn't say why he felt the way he felt, when he thought about Felicity and the possibility of a child from someone else. Something snapped inside of him thinking about it.  
How could she think that she was alone, he was there for her. They were together for the good and the bad.

He never liked it when Felicity told him she had a date but he had never worry to long about the guys she was dating. As fast as they came into her life as fast they were out of it again. He would never confess that he more than once kept her from her dates. Oliver knew that non of the men Felicity dated were good enough for her. He told himself over and over that his action had nothing to do with his relationship to Felicity he just looked out for her.

A child wouldn't leave again, it only would make Felicity leave. You couldn't have a child and do what they do at night. He needed to make her see that all of what she told Sara was not true. He needed to talk to her. He told Sara that he needed to check on something and that he would be back late. He drove straight to Felicity.

Things happened that he never thought would happen. He just wanted to talk...  
After Felicity kicked Oliver out of her apartment he drove around town with no destination. He tried to understand what just happened and what it had done to him. He felt alive for the very first time since he was back. He tried not to smile, he knew he shouldn't smile but he felt happy. Oliver knows that what they did was wrong but how can be something that feels so good be wrong?

Felicity made him feel things that he thought he couldn't feel anymore. Being the Arrow didn't make it easier for him to see the good of the world. He wanted to see the colors of life but he saw to many bad things that he forgot that life can be different. How could he been so blind to see what was right in front of him.

Oliver had no idea where he was in Starling City everything was blurred around him, his only focus was Felicity and what happened in her apartment. He could still feel her touches on his skin, taste her on his lips. She taste like sunshine after a rainy day. Could he ever look at her lips again and not think about how soft they are. How they trailed down his body. Sending his skin on fire. 

What will happen now?

Felicity made it clear that she didn't want him close, but that was the only thing he wanted. He wanted to crawl back through her window, so he could hold her, kiss her, be one with her.

How can he go back to his life as it was before this night. Could he go back to pretending that they were only friends. He would do anything for her. He couldn't loose her even if it meant to stay away from her.

The sun started to rise on the horizon and slowly he found his way back home. Not once since he left Felicity he thought about Sara and what it would mean for their relationship.

He cares for Sara and for the longest time he tried to tell himself and the world that it was love what he felt for her. From the start of their relationship he knew deep down that he didn't love her the ways he should love her. She was the safe choice. She is damage like he is. He didn't need to open up to her, he didn't need to tell her of the island and what has happened to him. That what made it so easy for him to be with her. With Felicity he had to face all the demons.  
He asked Sara to marry him because that was the next step in a relationship and everyone around him expected it from him. Erveryone asked hom when he would but a ring on it and so one day he asked her. One morning he woke up and just asked her. No romantic dinner or anything. He just turned around in bed and asked her to marry him. Thea was thrilled when he told her about the engagement, she wanted to plan everthing but Sara never made a move to plan a wedding, so he never asked her when it would happen. If he was honest he never could picture himself infront of the altar with Sara.

Should he tell her that he cheated?

He silently made it upstairs to the apartment he shares with Sara, trying not to wake her. He couldn't face her, not until he knew what he should do. He knew he should take a shower before he go to bed next to Sara but he couldn't wash away the smell of Felicity on his skin. Her smell embraced him and kept him together. He needed a few hours of sleep before he had to face the world again and change his life forever.

Felicity spend the night crying. Every time she tried to lay down in her bed, pictures of her and Oliver flooded her mind and new tears started to roll down her face.

How could she been so stupid? Why didn't she stop him? Why was she so weak? How could she do that to Sara? Wasn't she supposed to be her friend? Friends don't sleep with the others boyfriend. Friends don't betray each other like this.

Felicity tried to wash away her sins. She stood under the hot shower trying to wash away Oliver and the night. Her skin looked like a lobster. She could scrub his smell of her skin but his touches lingered under her skin. She wished that she could savor the feeling her left on her skin but she knew she couldn't.  
She isn't a home wrecker. She hates herself for what she did. She wanted to hate Oliver too, but she just couldn't. It wasn't his fault that she wasn't strong enough to resist him.

She is the one to blame for what happened and she is the one that has to do something to safe Sara and Oliver and the Team Arrow.  
And she knew only one way.

 

Hastily Felicity threw clothes into her bag. Not looking what she grab. She could buy new matching clothes when she found a place she could stay... With one last teary look she closed the door behind her.

Oliver was up after only two hours of rest. Sara laid next to him blissfully unaware of what had happened and what will happen. He needed to talk to Felicity again. Tell her that he would break up with Sara. That she was the one in his heart. That he loved her. The little three words he should have said to her a few hours ago, maybe years ago. Feelings he tried to bury came bubbling up. He was blind for too long.

Oliver grabbed the first clothes that he could find in his enormous closet. Not paying attention of his surroundings. As he turned around he found Sara standing in the door, a knowing look on her face.

"You are going after her!" Sara said with a calm voice "I will be gone when you come back." With that she turned around and left a speechless Oliver behind her.  
He had no time to ponder about what just happened. How did Sara knew? A question saved for later. His priority was to get to Felicity and claim her as his. Make up for all the mistake he did in the time he knew her and make her see what an idiot he is for not giving into his love.

When he was true to himself he loved her from the second he walked into her office with his laptop full of bullet-holes. She always saw him. Not the Oliver he created for the public or the Oliver who put on the Hood every night. She saw him with everything that is him.

He rushed out of the apartment building and down the road that would lead him to Felicity. He climbed up the fire escape because he knew, knocking on her door would be a waste of time. She was stubborn and riding with guilt. She wouldn't open the door. He knew for a fact that her bedroom window was never fully closed. More then once after a hard night, he climbed up the fire escape and watch her sleep. He always had to make sure she made it home safe. Before he didn't saw her curled up in her bed ,he couldn't sleep.

But today was different as he tried to lift up the window, he found it closed. She closed it for the very first time he knew her. He always asked himself if she knew that he visit her at night and thats why she never closed the window? He looked through the window. He saw the unmade bed and clothes laying around. It seemed as if she left in a hurry. It broke his heart to know that he hurt her with his actions last night ,so much that she closed the window on him and left her apartment as it seemed. Did she closed more? Did she not want him? Oliver sacked down on the fire escape. He buried his face in his hands. He somehow knew that he wouldn't find her at QC and not at the foundry. Something deep down told him he wouldn't find her at all. She left him. He knew it the second he tried to open the window.


End file.
